


can't take my eyes off of you

by lovepaintxxx



Series: play me [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepaintxxx/pseuds/lovepaintxxx
Summary: minhyun and dongho mess around after a joint practice.





	can't take my eyes off of you

Dongho’s not exactly sure how he ended up in this position, with his back pressed against the wall of the door of a shower stall at the gym of their rival university. But after a couple of questionable decisions, there he was, with Hwang Minhyun’s warm hands keeping his hips in place.  
  
The thing is, at this point, there’s literally no way for him to be able to think through this. Not when Minhyun’s leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw, sucking on a sensitive spot at the juncture between his jaw and neck. He bites on his lip hard to keep himself from making any noise, because anyone could walk in on them.   
  
He places both his hands on Minhyun’s shoulders, and the light touch makes Minhyun stop and look at him. Minhyun’s eyes are sparkling in this almost disgustingly yellow light, and Dongho finds himself smiling at the sight. Which probably triggers something in Minhyun, who immediately captures his lips in a sloppy kiss. Dongho lets Minhyun take the lead, letting himself get lost in the kiss instead of fighting his way through it.   
  
In retrospect, something about this kiss makes it feel as if it had been a long time coming. And it makes Dongho think of how one of his closest friends, their team’s student manager, Minki, would tell him that the team captain of the number one team looks like he either wants to punch him or kiss him. To which he’d laugh and say it’s definite not the latter. Now though, he finds it interesting, wondering if that actually had a grain of truth in it.   
  
And it makes Dongho smile more into the kiss, lets Minhyun explore his mouth with his tongue. The kiss makes him light-headed, but he’d be lying if he says he wasn’t enjoying it. To say the least, he’d been interested in Hwang Minhyun since the first time he laid eyes on him, falling even harder as he watched him play on the court, much more when he started playing against him. Hwang Minhyun was skilled beyond words, and Dongho could only admire from afar then.

Now though, Minhyun’s hands are wandering across his chest, and they’re even closer than they were minutes ago. From what he’s seen and heard about Minhyun, whatever this is, isn’t something spontaneous, this is most definitely premeditated, and that thought in itself makes Dongho preen. Afterall, Hwang Minhyun is literally everyone and their mother’s type. And he literally could get anyone he wanted, but he chose to seek Dongho out.

He cards his hands through Minhyun’s hair then rests his hand on the other’s cheek.

When Minhyun messaged him first a week after the postseason, after Minhyun’s team won the championship. He wondered what it meant then, when Minhyun asked if they could meet for lunch. He didn’t think of it much, maybe just a matter of pride and sportsmanship. But from the get-go, Minhyun was the straightforward type, telling him exactly what his intentions were.

Which honestly shocked Dongho, especially when Minhyun seemed to know much more than he should for someone he just met.

“Date me.” was exactly what Minhyun asked him then, but it felt more of a statement than a question.

But who was Dongho to say no? Especially when it was something he wanted too.

He pulls away first, breathless from the kiss.

“Minhyun-ah, let’s go. Someone could see us here.” he says, as he tucks a stray hair behind Minhyun’s ear.

Minhyun smiles at him then, it’s a mischievous one that he came to know the past few months, and says, “Let them.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> a bit of an experiment on my part, seeing how much of this i can write. but i soon realized i couldn't do much, so this ended a bit promptly :c
> 
> oh and this au is set to have drabbles only, max of around 1k words each one, to allow me to write more scenes and bits as i can. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this though!


End file.
